Triste canción de amor
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: - No es agua.- Le aclaró el extraño y le señaló por todo el horizonte.- Éstas, son las lágrimas que has estado acumulando en tu corazón.- Chema lo miró sorprendido.- Y fue tanto el dolor qué sentiste, qué se desbordaron por completo, inundándolo todo.- Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Existió sólo en un sueño

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por _**RutLance -CrystalFairy**_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Pues, no podía dormir, lo que provocó que pensara de nueva cuenta en esta idea que se me ocurrió hace mucho oyendo la canción del mismo nombre del Tri, mientras lavaba los trastes. xD

Sé que les dije en _"Experimento"_, así que aprovecho para agradecerles a todos por leerlo ya que fue un poco difícil hacer un **UKxMéx** (Aunque mi hermana dice que era un **_UKEMéx_**, xD), que iba a actualizar _"Cuando muere el día"_ pero no se apuren, esta es una_ nueva_ publicación, por lo que el otro está en proceso. :3

Así que, disfruten del capítulo. n.n

* * *

**Triste canción de amor.**

**_Capítulo 1_**: Existió sólo en un sueño.

Iba montando a caballo, recorriendo las extensas y verdes praderas. El viento corría a su lado y le acariciaba el rostro alegre, jugueteando con sus cabellos. De pronto, sintió que la temperatura bajaba y los campos se empezaban a blanquear conforme avanzaba...

- ¡Brr!- Detuvo al caballo para frotarse ambos brazos.- ¡Qué frío!-

Bajó del equino, y caminó un par de pasos, fijando su vista al horizonte. A donde quiera que mirara, todo estaba fielmente abrigado con nieve, cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿En qué momento todo se había cubierto de nieve? Se dio media vuelta para montarse en el caballo e irse, pero la sorpresa lo hizo abrir los ojos...

- ¿Y mi caballo?- Volteó a todas partes, confundido.- ¿En donde está?-

El aire helado lo hizo desistir de buscar al animal, sólo para abrazarse a sí mismo y cerró los ojos en lo que trataba de calentarse un poco. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, ni tampoco le gustaba. Pero al estar tan distraído tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo que ocurría, no logró oír los pasos que se acercaban a él, hasta que sintió que algo que detuvo enfrente de él...

- ¿Ah?- Alzó la mirada, pero la luz del sol no le permitía ver con claridad, por lo que se cubrió los ojos.

- _¿Qué haces aquí?_- Oyó que le preguntaban.-_ ¿Acaso no tienes frío?_-

Se alzó con un poco de dificultad, ya que la baja temperatura le estaba entumiendo el cuerpo. Dio un par de saltitos en su mismo sitio temblando...

- N-No lo sé, s-sé.- Le respondió tartamudeando, con los dientes castañeándole.- H-Hace un, un mo-momento es-estaba en mi ca-caballo, y, y, y se, s-se desa-sapareci-ció.-

No supo si lo estaba escuchando o no, pero el frío no le permitía tampoco pensar con claridad. Más de pronto, sintió que le ponían encima algo grande y pesado, y sin querer se aferró a lo que parecía ser un abrigo...

- _Con esto no tendrás más frío._- La persona le respondió.- _¿Te gustan los caballos?_-

- Sí.- Le contestó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.- Cuando era pequeño me gustaba mucho ir a montar al rancho de mi abuelo.- De pronto, se le borró la sonrisa y su semblante se puso triste.- Pero, ya no lo hago.-

- _¿Porqué?_- Preguntó con curiosidad el extraño que era más alto que él.

- Murió cuando aún era un niño.- Clavó la mirada al suelo.- Siempre que iba a verlo, montábamos todo el tiempo, recorriendo los campos y me platicaba muchas historias de cuando era joven.- Una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos y se la secó.- Lo extraño todo el tiempo, era bueno y amable conmigo, además de ser sabio, alegre y responsable. A veces, quisiera volver a verlo.-

Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, sintiendo que el dolor lo desgarraba por dentro, siempre era así cuando se acordaba de su abuelito, y no podía evitar la tristeza...

- Daría lo que fuera por volverlo a ver una vez más.-

Temblaba nuevamente, pero no a causa del frío. Los sollozos eran los únicos que rompían el silencio, y el extraño no hizo nada al respecto. Tras un instante, se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y sonrió tristemente...

- Lo lamento.- Miró a la persona que estaba frente a él.- Soy todo un caso perdido, pero cada vez que me acuerdo de mi abuelo, no puedo evitarlo.-

El extraño no le respondió, sólo lo miró un momento, por lo que tomó con una mano su barbilla para que lo viera cara a cara, aunque era un decir, ya que el rostro del extraño parecía estar entre penumbras...

- _Yo te puedo enseñar cómo._-

- ¿Qué?-

- _Qué veas nuevamente a tu abuelo._- Lo soltó y un par de pasos hacía atrás.-_ Yo te muestro la manera._-

No quiso responderle por no querer ser grosero con él, ni mucho menos ofenderlo, ¿de qué otra manera podría ver a su abuelo que no fuera por medio de un video o una fotografía? Pero el extraño siguió hablando...

- _Cierra los ojos y piensa en él._- Se alejó un par de pasos más.-_ Así podrás verlo._-

- No servirá.- Contestó desilusionado.- Eso siempre lo hago, sólo me estás pidiendo qué lo vea dentro de mi mente.-El extraño dio un paso al frente y extendió sus brazos, señalando todo lo que estaba alrededor...

-_ Lo que ves, es porqué quise que alguien lo viera. Si no crees, nada ocurrirá._-

Se oía tan convincente, y por un momento deseó que fuera real, cerró sus ojos, buscó dentro de su mente y su corazón, y pidió en silencio en volver a ver a esa persona que desde pequeño amaba...

Pasaron unos instantes, y finalmente abrió los ojos...

- No pasó nada.- Se dijo tratando de luchar contra la frustración.- Ya lo sabía.-

Más una voz que tenía grabada dentro de su memoria resonó...

- ¿José María Itzae?-

Se dio la vuelta por completo, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de él, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía y que las rodillas le flaqueaban...

- ¿A-Abuelito?-

- Muchacho.- El anciano le sonrió.- ¡Mira nomás qué grandote estás!-

Avanzó un paso. Luego, otro. Y otro, y otro, y otro más, hasta que corrió a abrazarlo buscando consuelo en sus brazos...

- ¡Abuelito!- Hundió la cabeza en su pecho, llorando.- ¡Abuelito, te extrañé mucho! ¿Porqué me dejaste?-

El anciano acarició sus cabellos y lo apretujó más...

- Lo lamento, Chema.- Se disculpó.- Pero Dios dispuso que dejara este mundo, y tú sabes que nada se puede hacer.-

- No, no importa.- Siguió llorando sin soltarlo.- Ahora estás aquí, conmigo.-

Quiso contarle tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, qué no sabía por cuál empezar. Tras un momento, se sentaron entre la nieve y José María le platicaba todo como si volviera a ser un niño pequeño, haciendo ademanes y exagerando las cosas. Su abuelo le sonreía y reía con todas las ocurrencias del muchacho. Hasta que de pronto, se puso totalmente serio...

- ¿Qué ocurre, abuelito?- Le preguntó preocupado el moreno.

- Ya tengo qué irme, José María.- Le respondió con tristeza.- No puedo quedarme.-

- Pe-Pero, fue muy poco tiempo y aún no te he contado nada.-

- Lo sé, m'ijito, pero sí tú queres, podemos volver a vernos.-

- ¿En serio?- Y la esperanza floreció ante la posibilidad.

- Claro, Chema, pero sólo si tú queres.- Se echó a reír, y una luz lo cubrió.- Adiós, José María Itzae.-

- Adiós, abuelito.- Y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, se desvaneció en la luz.- ¡Abuelo!-

Volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Extrañaba tanto a ese anciano lleno de arrugas, manos grandes y qué olía a plantas y tierra mojada. Y la sensación de volver a sentirlo era extraordinaria...

- _Ya tienes qué irte._- El extraño volvió a aparecerse frente al moreno.-_ O sino, tendrás problemas si te quedas aquí._-

- De acuerdo.- Se secó nuevamente las lágrimas.- ¿Cómo me regreso?-

- _Te lo diré sólo si me prometes algo._-

- Gracias a ti, volví a ver a mi abuelo.- Y le sonrió.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. ¿Qué quieres?-

El extraño alzó su mano y la posó sobre la mejilla de Chema, acariciándosela con el pulgar, y éste se fijó que tenía el cabello rubio, creyendo por un momento que ya lo conocía...

-_ Qué vuelvas nuevamente aquí._-

- Está bien.- Le contestó sin pensarlo siquiera.- Lo prometo, ahora, ¿cómo me regreso?-

El rubio cerró los ojos y por un momento no hizo nada, luego abrió la boca...

-_ Despierta._-

- ¿Qué?- Alzó una ceja confundido.

-_ Despierta, despierta._-

Sin embargo, Chema notó que el extraño se desvanecía, así como la voz empezaba a sonar a una muy conocida...

**~.~.~.~.~**

- Despierta, José María, aru.-

Lentamente, el moreno abrió los ojos con pesadez, al tiempo qué sentía que lo estaba moviendo...

- ¿Yao?- Entrecerró los ojos, ya que su visión era algo borrosa.

- ¿Quién más?- Le contestó el chino.- Anda, despierta.- Y le plantó un beso en los labios, susurrándole.- Ya preparé el desayuno.-

- Por supuesto.- Se estiró en la cama como si fuera un gato.- Jamás me perdería un banquete tuyo.-

- Ya déjate de tonterías, qué vas a hacer que se nos haga tarde.- Le regañó.

Más Chema lo tomó del brazo y le dio un beso gentil...

- Lo siento, pero es que tuve un sueño maravilloso.- Le sonrió el moreno.

- ¿Así?- Preguntó curioso Yao.- ¿Sobre qué?-

- Ví a mi abuelo.-

**Continuará...**


	2. A lo que conducen los sueños

**ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por _**RutLance -CrystalFairy**_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Sé que debería de actualizar_ "Cuando muere el día"_, pero tengo una buena razón: estaba limpiando el jueves un abanico, cuando se me vino a la mente Diego, quién es nuestra personificación de _Argentina,_ platicando con Chema. Y el resto, terminé de armar el abanico, que ahora da más aire por cierto, y este capítulo. :3 Además, este fanfic también lo estoy pasando directo de mi mente cochambrosa. xD

Pido una disculpa con anticipación, ya que yo no tengo ni idea de cómo sea el personaje de Corea del Sur. Como he dicho un par de veces en otros fics, _**NO**_ me gusta mucho Hetalia, _**NO**_ veo la serie **_NI_ **veo el manga, es mi hermana a quién le gusta y me comenta acerca de los personajes. Sólo espero que de perdido sea de su agrado, pero como dije, una disculpa en caso de que no sea así.

La canción_ "El amor no tiene edad"_ de **Lynda** sólo la usamos para la trama del fic, no para lucrar con ella. Recuerdo que me la aprendí para cantarla el día de las madres cuando estaba en la secundaria._ "La Pérgola de las Flores"_ sólo aparece como mención, aunque si me gustaría conocerla completamente, no la he buscado por floja. xD

Ahora bien, en este capítulo vamos a hablar acerca de lo que a nosotras no nos gusta ver en una historia/trama/etc., por lo que hemos elegido específicamente un libro para criticar. No diremos quién es el autor, ni el libro, ni la editorial, porqué podría existir la coincidencia de qué alguien tenga una trama similar o se esté basando en él, y pues, no queremos que nadie se sienta ofendido ni nada por el estilo. No conocemos al tipo, y no creo que se dé cuenta de que nos cae mal su forma de escribir, y creo que nadie se salva de esto, digo, nosotras también hemos recibido por mucho tiempo críticas muy inflexibles y comentarios negativos.

¡Wiiiiii! ¡Latinos! :3 Espero que les agraden su manera de ser, y sabrán quién es quién, para que no se preocupen ni tengan qué estar adivinando. Los que mejor me caen son Argentina (Diego) y Marcela (Chile), hemos tenido muchos contactos de diversas partes de América Latina quienes nos enseñaron que los problemas y distancias nunca serán un obstáculo para la diversión. ¡Un saludo a todos los países latinos y panamericanos! :D

Lo de Chema riéndose de Don Rigo sí ocurrió, yo me burlé de mi maestro de historia en la secundaria. Iba pasando por un salón rumbo al mío, cuando lo vi dando clases y con bigote. Todo el salón volteó a verme cuando me eché a reír y lo señalé. De hecho, varias chicas de ese salón, que estaban conmigo en el taller de taquimecanografía, me regañaron por reírme, ya que al día siguiente el profe apareció completamente rasurado. Luego, él me contó que estaba haciendo una apuesta, y aún así no le pedí disculpas. Por cierto, me ponía a cantar en clases, fueran las mías o las qué él daba; y no era el único. :3

Acerca del nombre qué elegí para que Antonio le llame así a Chema, simplemente elegí aquellos que son los que usa más el fandom, Mario por_ "María"_, y lo de Alejandro creo que no necesito explicarlo. Sé que Chema es José María, pero ese se toma en cuenta como un sólo nombre y no como dos.

Ahora pasemos con los reviewses, que también fueron motivo para actualizar:

_**~*~Rae Hwa-Steehiday**_: Sé que es confuso, ¿qué sueño no lo es en ocasiones? Me agrada oír, mejor dicho, leer que te gustó, eso me levanta el ánimo. Sobre el extraño, poco a poco se sabrá, y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. :D ¡Gracias!

_**~*~Dazaru Kimchibun**_: Bueno, en realidad este sería el segundo fic ChinaXMéxico, lo sé, ya lo investigué. Acerca de LatinHetalia, ni idea, realmente no he indagado en eso ni estoy en grupos ni nada por el estilo, sólo son cosas qué escribimos mi hermana y yo, nada más. Podría ser, pero ya veremos si es o no un nuevo interés amoroso. Sí, es un ChinaXMéxico, pero veremos si continúan juntos o no. Acerca de la personalidad de Chema, te aconsejaría leer algunos de mis otros fics, más no es obligatorio que lo hagas, ya que en cada uno actúa de manera diferente de acuerdo a la trama, y si tiene pareja o no. Pero nada más para que lo conozcas mejor, lee solamente el primer capítulo de _"Sabor a mí"_, nada más. Gracias por las felicitaciones y el review, y pues, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, sino, pues ya me amolé. :3

_**~*~tamat**_: Al menos, es linda. xD Yo también me pregunto quién es Alejandro, ya que se llama_ José María Itzae Infante García_ mi OC de México. ¡Y aquí está el otro capítulo! :D Gracias por tus comentarios. n.n

**_~*~Chelita_**: Posiblemente sí. ¡Y aquí hay más! xD Gracias por tu review. ;D

**_~*~susan358_**: Sí, trato de que todos los Chemas se parezcan mucho, y el amor a su familia es algo que quiero resaltar en él. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la pareja, siempre hay qué _"experimentar"_, ¿no lo crees? ;D Gracias por tu review y todos tus buenos deseos. n.n

_**~*~Teffy Uzumaki**_: Ya tenía tiempo con la idea, estaba lavando trastes, como siempre, y oyendo_ "Triste canción de amor"_, y como un flashazo, se me ocurrió. Y sí, más o menos es lo que va a pasar. Y también espero soñar muy interesante. xD Y aquí está la continuación. n.n ¡Gracias!

_**~*~Danni**_: Tranquilo, nomás pusimos que era rubio. ¿Sabes cuántos rubios hay en Hetalia? xD Además, les dejé una pista en ese capítulo. Gracias por tu review.

Por cierto, ¿existirá otra manera de llamar a esta pareja? Porqué Chimex es una marca de carnes frías mexicana. xD No quiero pensar en el jamón norteño horneado cada vez que lo vea. xDDDDD

Los quiero aunque no los conozco, así que disfruten el capítulo. :3

* * *

**Triste canción de amor.**

_Capítulo 2:_ A lo que conducen los sueños.

Llegaron a la universidad en poco tiempo, ya que el tráfico no era tan pesado como en otros días. Yao estacionó el vehículo, y ambos salieron, encaminándose al campus...

- Llegaré un poco tarde por el trabajo, aru.- Le comentó el asiático antes de separarse en un pasillo.- Así que, si no quieres, no me esperes a cenar, aru.-

- No te apures, Yao.- Le sonrió José María, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Voy a estar ocupado con algunos trabajos, por lo que dormiré tarde.- Luego le susurró al oído.- Aunque podría tener listo algunas cositas para entretenernos antes de dormir.- Y le lamió la oreja.

El chino se sonrojó completamente, más al oír la atenta invitación del moreno. Tosió un poco para que su pareja notara que estaban en un lugar público...

- Como quieras, nos vemos entonces en la noche, aru.- Le soltó un beso en la mejilla. Dio vuelta en el pasillo y se fue.

José María continuó caminando, hasta que distinguió a un joven de ojos celeste grisáceos, cabello café claro, piel blanca y complexión media...

- ¡Diego!- El argentino volteó a ver al oír al mexicano acercarse.- ¿Qué tal?-

- Hey.- Lo saludó de vuelta y siguió caminando.- ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

- ¡Genial!- Contestó con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Hoy amanecí de buen humor!-

- Ya veo.- Hizo una breve pausa.- ¿Cómo crees que te reciba: con una patada o un golpe en la cabeza?-

- ¿Eh?- Preguntó confundido el moreno, volteándolo a ver.

Y antes de que otra cosa ocurriera, reaccionó, haciéndose hacía la derecha...

- _¡Da-Zeeeee!_- Un joven alto, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos color marrón se le echó encima a José María, dando una patada al aire, fallando al intentarlo.- ¡Maldito!-

- ¡Buenos días a ti también!- Le contestó sarcásticamente.

Más el otro al notarlo alegre, pensó de inmediato lo peor...

- ¡_Desgraciado pervertido_!- Lo señaló con el dedo.- ¿Cómo te atreves a presumirme... e-e-**_ESO_**?-

Y volvió a arremeter contra él, lanzando golpes y patadas con la intención de tirarlo al suelo. Pero a Chema sólo le bastó con pescarlo de la muñeca, doblarlo y aplicarle un castigo al brazo...

- **_¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITO__ PERVERTIDO!_**- Im Yong Soo se removía frenético, intentando que José María lo soltara.- _**¡NO ME TOQUES!**_-

- ¿Cuándo vas a entender?- Resopló el moreno.- Ya, se acabó. Déjanos en paz.-

Lo soltó y el otro se alejó un par de pasos, para darse media vuelta, encarándolo...

-**_ ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ!_**- Le gritó señalándolo tanto a él, como a Diego.-_** ¡ÉL SERÁ MÍO, Y NI TÚ, NI TUS CÓMPLICES PODRÁN EVITARLO!**_- Se echó a correr.- ¡Da-Ze!-

- Me da pena, ¿sabes?- Le comentó Diego al verlo alejarse a gran velocidad.

- ¿Qué haya tenido que venir desde Corea sólo para estar tras Yao desde hace año y medio?-

- No. Qué él piense que soy tu_ cómplice_ al rescate del amor.-

- Déjate de payasadas.- Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.- Es molesto tener qué explicarle lo mismo todas las mañanas, sólo porqué no quiere entender que Yao y yo somos felices tal y como estamos.-

- Bueno, eso es tu culpa, tú sabes bien que ha andado tras ese viejito por mucho tiempo.-

- ¡Oye! ¡Yao no es viejito!- Refunfuñó el moreno.- Puede que tenga cerca de 40 años, pero eso no lo hace un viejo.-

- Un clásico entonces.- Bromeó el argentino.- Antigüedad, antaño, añejo, ruco, tú elige.-

- ¡Hey!-

- ¿Qué? Has salido con él desde hace dos años y medio.-

- Tres años. Yao y yo hemos sido novios por tres años, dos meses, 19 días.- Miró el reloj.- Y 9 horas con 27 minutos.-

- ¿Y los segundos no cuentan?-

- Cada segundo cuenta.- Sonrió Chema totalmente sonrojado.- Pero es difícil contarlos cuando te besan después de que se te declaran justamente en año nuevo. Además.- Se puso a cantar.- _"El amor no tiene... eeeeedaaaaad_."-

- Estoy empezando a creer que juntarme contigo me va a traer terribles consecuencias.- El argentino se llevó una mano a la frente.- Voy a tener que llevar terapia conductual con el profesor Rigo Edelstein para corregirme.-

- ¡Oye, oye!- Chema le soltó un puñetazo en el brazo, molesto por el comentario.- ¿Qué ese no es psicoterapeuta?-

- En realidad es psicoanalista, pero para el caso es lo mismo.-

- Ah.- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- Diego.-

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- La psicología también estudia los sueños, ¿cierto?- Le preguntó curioso.

- No me digas que volviste a tener ese extraño sueño de la rueda de la fortuna que tiraba conejitos de chocolate al girar.-

- No, no es eso.-

- ¿Entonces?- Alzó una ceja el castaño.

- Pues soñé con mi abuelo, el que se murió cuando era un huerquillo.-

- Bueno, es normal que sueñes con alguien de tu familia, principalmente cuando se acerca una fecha qué esté relacionada, o haya acontecido un hecho que sistemáticamente reforzó un estímulo positivo o negativo en tu psiquis.- Le explicó.

- Ehm, no, no. Fue un sueño algo... raro.-

- ¿Porqué dices eso? Los sueños en ocasiones son un portal al pasado, presente o futuro. Pero principalmente muestra lo que hay en tu subconsciente o lo que reprimes dentro de tu mente.- Le golpeó la frente con un dedo.- Además,_ "normal"_ y_ "raro"_ son términos muy ambiguos en el campo de la psicología. Lo que para ti puede ser normal, para otros es raro, y viceversa.-

- Sí, tienes razón.- Razonó el moreno.- Pero es que este sueño _**SÍ**_ fue raro.- Le contó.- Haz de cuenta que yo estaba con alguien más, no sé quién precisamente, pero me pidió que pensara en mi abuelo y se apareció dentro de mi sueño.-

El argentino se detuvo para verlo lleno de confusión y frunciendo el ceño...

- Espera, dices que un extraño apareció en tus sueños, te pidió que pensaras en tu abuelo, ¿y éste se presentó dentro del mismo?-

- ¡Sí!- Contestó emocionado el mexicano.- Nos pusimos a platicar y toda la cosa, hasta que me dijo que se tenía qué ir. Y se fue.-

- Interesante.- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, frotándosela.- ¿Y qué sucedió con el extraño?-

- Pues.- Se llevó una mano a la nuca.- Me dijo que tenía que irme, porqué tendría problemas si me quedaba más tiempo. Y me desperté. Bueno, más bien, Yao me despertó.-

- ¿Y cuándo soñaste eso?- Le preguntó curioso, realmente lo tenía intrigado.

- Hoy mismo, en la mañana.- Le respondió.- Se lo conté a Yao, pero se quedó muy serio, creo que piensa que es un mal augurio.-

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, viendo cómo los demás universitarios entraban a sus clases y otros simplemente caminaban, pasando de largo, sin prestarles atención. Hasta que Diego rompió el silencio...

- Deberías de contarle a algún maestro, a Rigo, por ejemplo.- Le sugirió.

- Diego, tú sabes que Don Rigo no me habla desde que me_ burlé_ de él en clases porqué se dejó crecer el bigote.-

- Sí, lo más gracioso del asunto fue que**_ NO_** era_** TU** _clase, y lo apuntaste con el dedo, partiéndote de la risa.- Desvió la mirada.- Aunque, también está_ él_.-

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó curioso José María Itzae.

- ¿Quién más? Tu_ "Tío Antonio"_, no te hagas tonto.- Le soltó una palmada en el brazo.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Con **Toño**, no!- Negó José María moviendo con rapidez la cabeza.- ¡Ese está_ loco de remate_! ¡Cada que me ve, _se le bota la canica_, me cambia el nombre, me abraza, me jala los cachetes y me quiere dar dulces!-

- Nadie te manda parecerte a su difunto sobrino.-

**~*~FlashBack~*~**

- ¡Mario Alejandro!- El profesor Antonio Fernández Carriedo se arrancó hacia el pasillo, abrazando a un confundido José María con una fuerza abrumadora, y lo metió al salón dando vueltas con rapidez.- ¡Ya sabía yo que estarías bien! ¡Cómo te he extrañado!- Empezó a llorar a ríos mientras restregaba sus mejillas con las del moreno, quien hacía cuanto le fuera posible para soltarse.- ¡No has cambiado nada, Alejandrito!-

**~*~Fin del FlashBack~*~**

- Y cada que me ve, se pone a contar pasajes de su pasado feliz, olvidando que está dando clases.-

- Mira el lado amable, de perdido hay quiénes son felices a costa de tu sufrimiento.-

Chema se le quedó viendo feo...

- A veces me pregunto cómo es que somos amigos.-

- Yo también me hago la misma pregunta.-

**.~o0o~.**

Tras discutirlo, ambos se encontraban en la puerta de la oficina del profesor Antonio...

- Es ahora o nunca, Chema.- Lo animó el argentino.- Yo te cubro.-

Suspirando con resignación, José María tocó con suavidad la puerta, misma que fue abierta de inmediato por un sujeto alto, de cabello alborotado, piel bronceada y ojos verdes-aceitunados...

- ¡Mario Alejandro!- Y sin darle tiempo de bufar molesto, Antonio alzó del suelo al moreno con un abrazo y se metió a la oficina dando vueltas, mientras Diego levantaba y ponía en su lugar las cosas que eran derribadas por el gesto entusiasta del español.- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte, mi sobrinito especial!-

- Ni... qué... lo... digas...- Comentó el moreno tratando de respirar a falta de aire.- Suél... tame... idio... ta...-

- ¡Qué alegría que vienes a verme, Alejandrito!- Lo soltó y se sentó en su escritorio.- Dime, ¿qué se te ofrece? ¿Necesita alguno de tus amiguitos ayuda o tiempo para entregar sus trabajos?-

- ¿Qué?- Exclamó Chema y se volteó a ver a su amigo.- ¿Cómo qué ayuda o tiempo?-

- José María Itzae, uno debe saber jugar las cartas que tenga a la mano.- Le respondió estoico el argentino, y el moreno le hizo una seña con la mano, como diciendo _"Vas a ver, vas a ver."_

- No, no se trata de eso, Profe Toño.-

- ¡Ay, Mario Alejandro, no tienes qué ser tan formal conmigo!- Lo interrumpió el ibérico con una gran sonrisa.- Puedes llamarme_ "Tío Toño"_, no hay problema si eres tú, Alejandrito.-

- Cierto,_ Mario Alejandro_.- El castaño sólo le echaba más leña al fuego.- No hay nada de malo en que llames así a tu tío.-

- Mejor no te metas en donde no te llaman, Diego.- Lo amenazó el moreno.

- Bueno, no soy yo el del problema.- El castaño se dirigió al español.- Profe,_ "Alejandrito"_ tuvo un sueño, y pues, está un poco intranquilo desde que despertó.-

- ¿Es cierto eso, Mario Alejandro?- Le preguntó con una marcada angustia en su voz el de ojos verde-aceitunados.

- Sí.- Apretó con fuerza los puños en un intento de controlarse.- Y Diego me dijo que viniera con usted para que me ayudara.-

- ¡Con todo gusto!- Exclamó emocionado el ibérico y dio un par de palmadas en una de sus piernas, para el horror de Chema.- ¿Porqué no te sientas aquí, con tu Tío Toño, y me cuentas de qué se trató tu sueño?-

Muy a pesar, y con ganas de golpear al argentino, José María Itzae se sentó sobre las piernas de Antonio, y comenzó de inmediato a contarle acerca de su sueño. Cuando terminó, el profesor tenía una mano en la barbilla...

- Ya veo.- Aprovechando la distracción del español, José María se levantó de inmediato y tomó una distancia, en tanto Antonio se ponía de pie y buscaba entre sus pertenencias un libro, el cual abrió y buscó entre las páginas aquello que se relacionara con lo que le contó _"su sobrino."_- Muy bien, según esto, el soñar con un abuelo, bajo esas circunstancias que me dijiste, significa que tendrás éxito en tus empresas o mejorarán tus relaciones sociales. Sobre el extraño, no encontré nada, pero tan pronto tenga algo, te avisaré de inmediato, Alejandrito.-

- Si, je, je, gracias.-

Y antes de que ocurriera otra cosa, la puerta se abrió de pronto, y en el umbral apareció un hombre vestido de traje azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata negra, cabellos cafés y de lentes. Estaba a punto de decir algo, más se contuvo al ver a los tres adentro de la oficina...

- Hablaré contigo cuando no estés_ "ocupado"_, Antonio.- Dijo sin soltar la mano de la perilla.

- De acuerdo, Roderich.- Le contestó alegre el español.

- ¡Adiós, Don Rigo!- Comentó Chema con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No le contestó, sólo cerró dando un portazo...

- ¡Je, je, je, je, je!- Empezó a reírse Antonio.- ¡Tenías razón, Alejandro! ¡A Roderich no le gusta que le llamen _"Rigo"_! ¡Je, je, je, je, je!- Sacó su cartera y extrajo unos billetes.- Tú ganaste, aquí tienes para el cine, y para que te compres un refresco, palomitas y las gomitas que tanto te gustan.-

- No puedo aceptar este dinero.- José María estaba consciente de que posiblemente se trataba de algo entre el español y su sobrino, por lo que rechazaba la propuesta.- Ni siquiera...-

- Anda, Mario Alejandro.- Se puso de pie y le dejó el dinero en la mano.- Es lo que acordamos: si tú ganabas, yo pagaba el cine.-

- ¿Y si usted ganaba, Profesor Antonio?- Preguntó curioso el argentino.

- Alejandrito iba a ser mi asistente por el resto del año, pero no se pudo.- Le dio una palmada.- Creo que ya es hora de que te regreses a clases.-

- Sí.- Contestó derrotado Chema.

- Por cierto, Profesor Antonio, ¿nos podría facilitar algún justificante?-

- ¡Con mucho gusto!- Sonrió el de los ojos verdes-aceitunados y comenzó a escribir en dos papeles.- ¡Aquí tienen, niños!-

Chema temblaba un poco del coraje, en lo que Diego desviaba la mirada...

- Bueno,_ "Tío Toño."_- Tomó cada quién su justificante.- Nos vemos, y gracias.-

- ¡Me saludas a tus papás, Mario Alejandro!- Se despidió antes de que salieran.

- ¿Sabes? Con todo esto podría chantajearte hasta por 3 años.- Le comentó el castaño, que no perdía el tiempo en caminar rumbo a los salones.

- No me digas.- Le contestó sarcástico.

- ¿Y cómo cuánto te dio esta vez?-

- Mmmh.- Revisó el monto de dinero.- Para dos personas.-

- Bueno, tendremos qué ver la cartelera.-

- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo qué ver la cartelera? ¡No te voy a llevar al cine!-

- Entonces lleva a tu novio.-

- ¡No! Este dinero no es mío, ni me lo gané.-

- Pero te lo dio a ti, yo que tú aprovechaba. Digo, ¿quién más te da para entrar al cine gratis?- Resopló el argentino.- Él cree que tú eres su sobrino.-

- Más motivo aún para no gastar este dinero.- Guardó el dinero dentro de sus bolsillos.- Se lo devolveré junto con lo demás cuando tenga oportunidad.-

- Para ser un triste gay que sale con un viejito, eres un completo tonto.-

- ¡Oye! ¡Yao no es un viejito!-

- José María, ¿tenemos qué volver a empezar?- Se llevó una mano a la sien.

- No.- Le respondió tras un momento de silencio.- Mejor vámonos.-

**.~o0o~.**

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y tras aprovechar el justificante que les entregó el profesor Fernández, Diego y José María se dirigieron a los comedores, en donde una conocida de ellos estaba armando un escándalo por una justa razón...

- **_¡¿PERO CÓMO SE ATREVIERON ESOS INFELICES?!-_ **Gritaba a toda voz Marcela, poniendo en alerta todo aquél que se acercaba.- **_¡MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN LA QUE CONTRIBUÍ A QUE ESTA BASURA HEDIONDA, QUE SE ATREVEN A LLAMAR LIBRO, SE VOLVIERA UN BEST SELLER!_**-

- Y aquí vamos otra vez.- Comentó el argentino cargando con su almuerzo, ya acostumbrado a los arranques de la chilena.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Chema sin entender el motivo de tanto grito.

**_- ¿¡CÓMO QUE QUÉ PASÓ!?_**- Estampó el libro sobre la mesa, frente a José María, y comenzó a citar las críticas hechas al libro.-_ "El mejor libro de la historia." "Un escritor a la altura de Shakespeare."** ¡PATRAÑAS!**_-

- ¿Diego?- Se volteó el mexicano a ver a su acompañante.

- Les encargaron comprar un libro cualquiera, leerlo, analizarlo y escribir una crítica tanto sobre la trama como del autor.- Le dijo el castaño, mordiendo su emparedado.- Pero creo que se traumó con él.-

-**_ ¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDO! ¿A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRE ESTE TIPO DE COSAS?_**- Se acercó a Chema, agarrándolo del hombro.-_** ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE DOS PERSONAJES DESPECHADOS NADA MÁS SE DIRIJAN UN PAR DE PALABRAS Y YA SEAN PAREJA, Y QUE LOS LECTORES DIGAN QUE LES GUSTÓ NADA MÁS PORQUÉ SE ENCONTRARON? ¿DONDE ESTÁ EL AMOR, EL ROMANCE, EL ENAMORAMIENTO, LA SEDUCCIÓN, EL FORMAR LAZOS IRROMPIBLES ENTRE DOS? ¡SÓLO PUSO QUE SON COMO PERROS QUE SE LAMEN LAS HERIDAS!**_-

- ¡Marcela!- Gritó incómodo el moreno.- ¡Esas cosas no se gritan!- Trató de calmarla, queriendo hacerla entrar en razón.- Posiblemente ya se conocían, o algo así.-

-_** ¿¡CONOCERSE!?**_- Alzó las manos al cielo.-_** ¡APARECIERON AL FINAL! ¡AL FINAL! ¿¡QUÉ PENDEJADA ES ESA!?**_-

- Por eso te dije que no lo compraras.- Comentó Diego nada más por molestarla.

-**_ ¡TÚ CÁLLATE, IDIOTA!_**- Señaló molesta al argentino.

- A ver cuándo nos invitan a la boda.- Comentó Servando, que se sentó en la misma mesa que Chema y Diego.- Tortolitos.-

El argentino lo miró un momento antes de volver con su comida, mientras que la chilena seguía despotricando contra el libro...

-**_ ¡Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE RELLENO PARECEN PERICOS, REPITIENDO LAS MISMAS FRASES EN CADA CAPÍTULO! ¿QUÉ ACASO NO TENÍAN CEREBROS?_**-

- ¿Ahora que le pasó a la Marcela?- Preguntó Servando mientras abría un recipiente con croquetas de plátano macho.

- Digamos que en el libro sale un chileno, pero sólo aparece cantando _"La Pérgola de las Flores"_ y lo que es peor, que no se sabe la letra.- Le contó Diego sin verlo a la cara.

- Ah. ¿Y cuándo compró el libro?-

- Ayer.-

- ¿Y cuándo lo terminó de leer?- Preguntó curioso Chema.

- Hoy en la mañana.- Diego se limpió la boca con una servilleta.- Me contaron que estaba en la clase del Lic. Lovino cuando empezó a gritar. Dicen que lloró y que se fue a buscar a tu tío.-

- ¡Qué no es mi tío!- Molesto, le soltó un puñetazo en el brazo.

- **_¡Y LA PROTAGONISTA, LA MALDITA PROTAGONISTA!_**- Interrumpió la plática de los tres latinos.-_** ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MUJER TIENE TAN POCO RESPETO POR SÍ MISMA? ¡HASTA A MÍ ME DARÍA VERGÜENZA USAR UN PERSONAJE QUE SÓLO TIENE QUÉ SUFRIR PORQUÉ ES MUJER! ¡SÓLO UN HOMBRE DE PENSAMIENTO MACHISTA Y RETRÓGRADA HARÍA ALGO ASÍ! ¡Y SU PAREJA, CASARSE CON OTRA Y SÓLO PARA REVOLCARSE CON ELLA! ¡Y NADA MÁS PORQUÉ ES UN PRINCESO, EL MUY PUTO LILO!**_-

-_**¡MARCELA!**_- Gritó escandalizado el mexicano.- ¡Cálmate, por Dios!-

- **_¡NO ME CALLES, JOSÉ MARÍA ITZAE!_**- El aludido tragó saliva, tratando de ocultarse inútilmente.-_** ¡ESTE LIBRO ES UNA ABOMINACIÓN DE LA NATURALEZA! ¡NO TIENE COHERENCIA, TIENE CIENTOS DE INCONSISTENCIAS, ESTÁ REVUELTA LA LÍNEA DE TIEMPO, LOS HECHOS NARRADOS NO TIENEN RELACIÓN ALGUNA AL FINAL DE CUENTAS Y EL ÚNICO PERSONAJE RESCATABLE ESTÁ MUERTO DESDE EL INICIO DE LA TRAMA! ¡MALGASTÉ TIEMPO, DINERO Y CIENTOS DE NEURONAS! ¡AAAAAAAH!**_-

Puso el libro en la mesa, sacó un encendedor de sus bolsillos y le prendió fuego, ante la mirada atónita de casi todos los presentes...

-_** ¡MIRA! ¡NI SIQUIERA EL FUEGO QUIERE CONSUMIR ESA PORQUERÍA!**_-

- Marcela, creo que eso no está bien.- Comentó Servando un poco asustado.- Apágalo.-

- _**¡NO!**_- Gritó la chilena.- **_¡Y NADIE ME HARÁ CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN!_**-

- Bueno, así no podrás regresarlo a la librería de donde lo compraste.- Comentó Diego y la mujer comenzó a apagarlo.

-**_ ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO!_**- Una vez que lo apagara, alzó un dedo amenazante.- **_¡PERO YA VERÁN! ¡SÍ VEO QUE LE HACEN UNA PELÍCULA, QUEMARÉ TODAS LAS SALAS EN LAS QUE SE PRESENTE!_**- Y salió molesta, con el libro bajo el brazo, en lo que una persona de otra mesa salió corriendo por una puerta distinta.

- Y al fin tenemos paz y calma.- Diego sacó un libro de psicoanálisis y comenzó a leerlo.

- **_¡CHICOS!_**- Se oyó una voz femenina que se acercaba poco a poco.

- Creo que hablé muy rápido.- Cerró el libro y lo volvió a guardar.- ¿Qué pasa, Clementina?-

La venezolana se sentó junto a ellos, empujando un poco a Servando para hacerse espacio...

- ¿Saben lo que pasó con Marcela en este mismo instante?- Les preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- Eh, ¿intentó quemar un libro proclamando la liberación femenina?-

- ¡No!- Se echó a reír y sacó su videocámara.- Miren.-

Todos se acercaron y vieron cómo la chilena aventó el libro, golpeando al maestro que daba clases de Economía...

- ¡Oh!- Exclamaron sorprendidos.- ¡Le pegó al profe Val!-

- Y lo gracioso, es que nadie se dio cuenta, sólo yo. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se volvió a reír a carcajadas.

- Una pregunta.- El cubano alzó una ceja.- ¿Porqué la estás grabando?-

- No es sólo a ella.- Comentó Clementina.- Sino a todos aquél que haga algo interesante. Será parte de mi tesis y se llamará_ "Reacciones."_-

- Suena interesante.- Diego se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- ¿Me darías una copia cuando la termines?-

- ¡Cuenta con ello, compañero!- Le palmeó la espalda repetidas veces.

De pronto, el celular de Chema comenzó a sonar y éste lo revisó...

- Es de Yao.-

_"Te extraño. Quisiera estar contigo en este momento. Aru."_

- ¡Aww!- Se sonrojó el moreno y le contestó.

_"Yo también. :3 Te quiero."_

- Eh, Chema.-

- ¿Qué pasó?-

Y no se percató de en qué momento tenía la lente de la videocámara encima de él...

- ¡Awww! ¡Es lindo ver a dos hombres que se aman!-

- Cállate.-

- ¿Qué? A las mujeres eso nos parece muy lindo.- Y le guiñó un ojo.- ¿No es así, Chema?-

- E-Ehm, y-yo.- Se puso totalmente rojo de la pena.- ¡Déjame en paz!-

Y se salió de la cafetería, ante la risa de los demás...

**.~o0o~.**

Ya era muy noche cuando Yao regresó a la casa en donde vivía con José María Itzae...

- ¡Hey!- Chema lo esperaba en el recibidor y le dio un abrazo junto con un beso.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

- Fatal, aru.- Contestó fatigado.- Estoy muy cansado, aru.-

- ¿Ya comiste?- Le preguntó el moreno sonriente, mientras se encaminaban a la sala.- Te hice algo en lo que llegabas.-

Pasaron al comedor, en donde la mesa ya estaba puesta. Cerdo agridulce, arroz blanco y verduras al vapor, cortadas en figuritas, estaban servidos junto a los platos y los palillos...

- Hé sāi·mǎlìyà·- Comentó sorprendido de ver la comida.

- Vamos, que se enfría.- Le dio un pequeño empujón, y comenzó a servir el té.- Tu favorito.-

Se sentaron ambos, dieron gracias, y al dar el primer bocado, Yao se asombró...

- ¡Está sabroso, aru!- Y volvió a dar otro bocado.- Has mejorado bastante, Chema, aru.-

- Bueno, es que esta vez no se me cayó el bote de pimienta adentro del sartén.- Le sonrió, contento de qué le gustara.

Comenzaron a platicar en lo que seguían comiendo, teniéndose al tanto de lo acontecido a lo largo del día. Una vez que limpiaran la mesa, Chema se fue y regresó con un plato cubierto...

- ¿Qué es eso, aru?- Preguntó curioso.

No le contestó, sino que acomodó el plato sobre la mesa, sonriendo ante la curiosidad del otro...

- ¡Mira lo que te preparé! ¡Nuomici relleno de pasta de judías rojas!-

Reveló el contenido del plato, dejando ver los pequeños pastelillos de arroz, cubiertos con coco...

- ¡Aru!- No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacerlos, aru?-

- Bueno, sólo busqué en internet, y tuve qué pedirle ayuda a los cuates pa' que me echaran una mano.- Se echó a reír.- Aunque me arrepentí luego de que encendieran el televisor.-

- ¿Porqué, aru?-

- Había un partido de fútbol, y comenzaron a lanzarse la mezcla cuando uno de los dos iba perdiendo.- Suspiró deprimido.- Pero bueeeno, buen provecho.-

- ¿Y no hay con qué acompañarlos, aru?- Preguntó refiriéndose a la bebida.

- ¡Claro que sí!- Fue hasta el refrigerador y sacó un par de vasos con pajillas.- Té con burbujas.-

Después de degustar los pastelillos, Chema se sentó sobre sus piernas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y comenzó a besarlo lentamente...

- ¿Y tus trabajos?- Le preguntó Yao entre beso y beso.

- No son para mañana.- Le respondió José María tras morderle el labio inferior.- Tengo toda la noche disponible.-

Momentos después ya estaban dentro de la habitación, llenándose de besos y caricias en boca, cara y cuello. Yao sujetó de los cabellos a José María para verlo directo a los ojos y encontrar la flama de la pasión latina que brillaba con fulgor...

- Qǐng.- Le susurró suavemente antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse.

Lentamente, comenzaron a despojarse de las prendas, quedando como Dios los trajo al mundo. Se recostaron en la cama, tocándose la piel como si fuera de fina porcelana, frágil y hermosa. De pronto, el moreno se detuvo y se acomodó detrás de su pareja, recorriendo con un dedo la enorme cicatriz que se hallaba incrustrada en la piel del chino...

- Měilì.- Comentó José María y sus labios se deslizaron a lo largo de la piel mancillada, llenando cada centímetro de besos y dejando un rastro de saliva leve, haciendo estremecer al asiático.

- Ah.- Gimió al sentir la lengua húmeda y cálida resbalar por el músculo.- Hé sāi·mǎlìyà·-

Recordó entonces la primera vez que se la mostró, luego de un par de meses de estar saliendo. Le platicó del cómo la había obtenido y de cómo le afectaba en su vida sentimental, ya que a otras parejas que tuvo les horrorizaba ver el tamaño de la cicatriz y lo dejaban casi inmediatamente, inventando cualquier excusa. Chema se había reído, alegando que algo así no debía ser motivo como para destruir una relación, pero se quedó muy serio cuando Yao se quitó la ropa, dejando desnuda la parte superior de su torso...

Vio el rostro del moreno lleno de sentimientos encontrados, creyendo que lo dejaría cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Cerró los ojos, frustrado por el posible fracaso amoroso que se sumaba a otros tantos, cuando sintió una mano palpar lentamente su espalda...

_"-Es fantástica.-"_

Le comentó viendo embelesado la cicatriz...

_"- Esto, es la muestra de lo fuerte que eres, Yao, de tu fuerza de voluntad.-"_

Recorrió una vez más la mano por la espalda, antes de apoyar su mejilla en ella...

_"- Qué sigues adelante, a pesar del dolor. Sin olvidar el pasado, viviendo en el presente.-"_

Y lo miró, cara a cara, sentándose sobre sus piernas...

_"- Esa cicatriz es la prueba de qué estás vivo y has sobrevivido, a pesar de las circunstancias.-"_

Lo besó de lleno en los labios, una vez y otra vez, degustando el sabor de su boca, haciendo el amor por primera vez...

- Yao.- Gimió Chema, volviéndolo a traer al presente.

Sus manos se entrelazaban y se separaban, aferrándose uno al otro, deseando fundirse ambos en uno solo. Sus piernas se frotaban unas contras las otras, forjando en ellos sensaciones que repetían de nueva cuenta...

- M-Más, p-por f-favor.-

Su interior era caliente, los besos se repartían sobre el pecho y el rostro, mientras que la punta de los dientes laceraba la carne sensitiva. El vaivén de sus caderas igualaba a las olas del mar, estrellándose contra las rocas durmientes de una playa perdida...

- A-Aru.-

Y no importaba ya el lugar a donde llegaran al final de esa carretera llena de emociones fugaces y deseos sensuales desenfrenados; Cielo, Paraíso, Nirvana o Edén, ya que al final de cuentas se desaparecían al estallar sus cuerpos, reencontrándose en un mundo donde sólo existían ellos dos. Donde gritaron sus nombres y respondieron a la fiereza de la pasión que los hacía enfrentarse uno contra el otro, peleando por alcanzar el alma del contrario y pertenecerse completamente...

- _**¡AH!**_-

Descendieron lentamente, abrazados y agotados de navegar por el océano disfrazado de deseo. Unos minutos bastaron para que los dos normalizaran su respiración, y sus corazones dejaran de apuñalar las costillas...

- Je.-

- ¿Qué pasa, aru?-

- Es que en la mañana, Johnson pensó que anoche lo habíamos hecho.- Se echó a reír levemente, mordiéndose un dedo.- ¡Vieras cómo se enojó!-

- ¿Im Yong Soo?- Yao se volvió a verlo, preocupado.- ¿Volvió a atacarte esta mañana, aru?-

- Sí, pero no me hizo ni cosquillas.-

- Voy a hablar con él mañana mismo, aru.- Frunció el ceño molesto.- Voy a hacerlo entender de una vez...-

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- Chema trató de calmarlo.- Yo puedo con él.-

- No, aru. Un día, se le va a pasar la mano y te lastimará, aru.-

- No te preocupes, tonto.- El moreno le tomó el rostro con las manos y le dio un beso.- Voy a estar bien, y si me toca perder, debo aceptar la derrota como todo un hombre.-

Le tomó una mejilla con la mano, acariciándosela con el pulgar, mismo que fuera aprisionado por un par de labios...

- Te quiero, Hé sāi·mǎlìyà·- Acercó su boca a la suya y la devoró por un instante.- Por eso no quiero que te pase nada, aru.-

- Lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho, Ǎirén-chan.- Su sonrojo era bastante notorio, acompañado de una sonrisa cálida.-

Tras oír el apodo, lo empujó...

- ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así, aru!- Le reclamó molesto, moviendo la cobija para cubrirse, en lo que el otro se partía de la risa.- ¡Te gano con un centímetro, aru!-

- ¡Pero con zapatos soy más alto que tú!- Se echó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Cállate, aru!- Y le soltó un manotazo en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch!- Y aún así no paró de reírse.- ¡Oh, vamos!- Se recostó a un lado de él.- ¿No me digas que ya te cansaste?-

- Tengo sueño, aru.- Le contestó.- Y tú también ya deberías de dormirte, José María, aru.-

- Pero no tengo sueño.-

- **_¡PUES DUÉRMETE YA, ARU!_**- Y le dio la espalda.

Intentó dormir, dio un par de vueltas, y sigilosamente, se acercó hasta su pareja, y comenzó a frotar la mejilla contra la espalda de él, tratando de llamar su atención. Derrotado, el asiático se dio vuelta y alzó la cobija...

- Anda, aru.-

Se acurrucó entre sus brazos, sonriendo con un niño pequeño y haciendo ruiditos raros...

- ¿Sabes, Chema, aru?- El moreno alzó la mirada.- A veces preferiría estar con un gato, aru.-

- ¿Miau?- Maulló José María Itzae y comenzó a ronronear.- Purr, purr.-

Comenzó a darle lamiditas en el mentón y las mejillas, simulando a un felino...

- ¡Y-Ya, b-basta, aru!- Se echó a reír el chino.- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, aru! ¡Ya! ¡Aru!- Una vez que se detuviera, lo abrazó.- Wǎn'ān.-

- Miau.- Y tras acomodarse, comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

**~.~.~.~**

Por un momento, no recordó en donde estaba, pero al ver la blanca nieve se acordó. Siguió caminando, y notó que en esta ocasión, no hacía frío como la primera vez que había llegado ahí. Atravesó un par de colinas, y lo encontró sentado en una enorme roca...

- ¡Hola!- Se acercó al extraño que había aparecido en su sueño.

El otro volteó a mirarlo, sorprendido de verlo ahí...

-_ Volviste._-

Esbozó una sonrisa y la nieve desapareció por completo, dejando ver una enorme pradera llena de flores...

**Continuará...**


	3. Un mar de lágrimas

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hola a todos! Para empezar, les debo una enorme disculpa, les daría excusas y razones, pero prefiero omitirlas para no quitarles más tiempo. Les agradezco, ahora qué me acuerdo, a todos aquéllos que me agregaron a facebook, el cuál publiqué en _"Mr. Lonely"_ (4 personas, y las demás qué me encontraron por otros medios n.n) Muchas gracias, realmente necesitaba alguien con quién platicar, ya qué me ayuda a enfocarme a escribir más rápido, y no todos cuentan con la misma disponibilidad. n.n

¡Feliz cumpleaños, **_Youko Saiyo_**! Espero qué te la estés pasando bien, y pues, me falló por una semana para actualizar_ "Be my mirror, my sword, my shield"_, pero ojalá te guste este capítulo, ya qué tú eres la única qué sabe quién es el extraño. ¡Sssshs! Pero no se lo digas a nadie, o ya no querrán leer el fic. xD

Ahora pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~YukikiKitsune:**_ Bueno, ¿qué no es raro en esta vida? Chema en este fanfic tiene 23 años, ni más ni menos. Bueno, por mientras, aquí tienes otro capítulo. n_n Gracias por el review.

_**~*~Danni:**_ Fíjate qué al día siguiente de publicar ese capítulo, fui a una tienda a acompañar a mi hermana mayor a las compras. Pusieron el dvd de Rigo Tovar y no pude evitar sentir la nostalgia, principalmente porqué aún tenía el capítulo en la mente. Bueno, es que esa canción me obligaron a aprendérmela para cantarla el día de las madres, no sé quién fue la graciosa que la sugirió, pero bueno. Trataré de ver si puedo poner más pistas de quién es el extraño, pero si ya me conocen, ya saben quién es. ¡Gracias por el review! :3

_**~*~tamat:**_ No hay problema con eso, un error cualquiera lo comete. Me alegra que te hayan agradado los latinos, ¡son geniales! Y sobre los libros, hay muchos así, sólo nos hacen perder tiempo, dinero y neuronas como dijo Marcela. xD Y qué bueno que te gustó la pareja, como casi nadie escribe de ellos, pues es un riesgo, como todos. n_n ¡Gracias por el comentario!

_**~*~Dazaru Kimchibun:**_ xDDDD Antes que nada, debemos aclarar que yo, RutLance-CrystalFairy, uso la cuenta de mi hermana para poder publicar debido a un problema que tuve con unas personas. Ella me ayuda con algunos diálocos y detalles, ya que a mí no me gusta Hetalia, pero a ella sí.

Con respecto a Diego, tengo una terrible fascinación con Argentina, pese a que no conozco a nadie de allá ni nada por el estilo, por eso me molesta cuando hablan mal de este personaje, ¿qué rayos les ha hecho, eh? Y no te apures, sólo actúa así para su conveniencia, de acuerdo con un comercial, los argentinos son lindos, y uno de cada diez es gay. xD ¡Yo no sé, eso dice el comercial, en serio!

Lo del libro, no te quemes el cerebro, no vamos a revelarlo para no arruinar más las mentes inocentes de los lectores, xD en el buen contexto de la palabra, claro está.

¡Salud a la madre patria! No podemos negar la presencia de Antonio en este fanfic, y no es casualidad qué esté en la trama. Austria, España y Argentina se consideran los países con los mejores psicólogos del mundo, o al menos, los mejores instruidos.

Sobre la pareja, me alegra que te haya agradado, y como dije, ya veremos cómo se van desenvolviendo la trama, y sip, lo que pasa es que me gustan mucho estos temas de los sueños, yo solía interpretarlos con gran acierto gracias a un diccionario que tenía y me perdió mi hermanito. Y pues, con bastante demora, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Gracias n.n

_**~*~Chelita:**_ Me alegra que te haya agradado el capítulo, trataré de darle un poco de presencia a los latinos, lo malo es que no pondré tantos. y aquí está el capítulo, ¡gracias! ;D

_**~*~Kim-Ly**:_ Debo decir que eres la primera en mucho tiempo que me apresura a escribir. Gracias y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. n.n

Y no me queda más que desearles un bonito día.

Disfruten del capítulo. n_n

* * *

**Triste canción de amor.**

_**Capítulo 3:**_ Un mar de lágrimas.

Una noche, después de hacer el amor...

- Hé sāi·mǎlìyà·.- Le habló al más joven, qué estaba aprisionado entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué pasó, Yao?- Alzó el rostro para verlo a la cara.

- Escucha, aru.- Le acomodó un par de cabellos qué le caían en la frente.- Voy a empezar a trabajar horas extras, pero sólo será por un tiempo, aru.-

Le contempló anonadado por un instante, luego esbozó una cálida sonrisa...

- Si te necesitan en tu trabajo, entonces no tengo problema con eso, Yao.- Le soltó un picorete en los labios.- Yo puedo cuidarme solo, si es eso lo qué te preocupa. Además, pronto serán vacaciones de primavera. Y tampoco es cómo si fuera algo permanente, ¿cierto?-

- Así es, aru.- Acercó más su rostro y le besó la frente morena.- Será sólo por un par de meses, aru.-

Volvieron a unir sus bocas y sus lenguas se debatían entre ellas, separándose tras un momento por falta de aire...

- ¿Quieres volverlo a hacer?- Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

**~.~.~.~**

- ¡Ea!-

Ambos caballos iban demasiado parejos como para pronosticar quién podría ganar, sin embargo en la última vuelta, José María logró tomar ventaja y ganar la carrera...

- ¡Je, je!- Se rió Chema tras detener al animal.- ¡Te dije que nadie le ganaba a Hortensia en una carrera de caballos!- Acarició a la yegua.- ¿Quién es la más bonita y veloz del mundo, eh?-

La equina relinchaba y se sacudía suavemente al contacto de las manos de su amo, quién tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro por volver a montar en su yegua preferida y correr por lo campos a toda velocidad qué le permitían sus patas...

- Oiga, m'ijo.- Le habló el anciano al verlo tan entretenido con Hortensia.

- ¿Sí, abuelo?-

- ¿Y ya tienes a una muchacha qué quera ser su compañera?-

La pregunta lo heló, y por más qué quisiera, no podía decirle a su abuelo la verdad de su orientación sexual, ya qué temía por la reacción qué pudiera tener. Pero volvió a sonreír con suavidad, en lo qué bajaba de la yegua...

- Aún no, abuelo.- Le respondió cuidando de no sonar nervioso.- Primero, quisiera tener los recursos para poder mantener a una familia, y ya después, pues ya veremos.-

- Tienes razón, José María.- Y le dio un par de palmadas, orgulloso de qué su nieto fuera tan responsable como él creía.- Pero aún eres joven y necesitas conocer a alguien, no solamente bonita, sino hacendosa, gentil y cariñosa.-

-Sí, abuelo.- Sonrió de medio lado, soltando un suspiro.- Lo haré.-

**.~o0o~.**

Varios días después, una tarde después de salir de la universidad, José María Itzae revisaba el correo...

- Publicidad, religión, carta para Yao.- Revisó una de tamaño oficio por lado y lado.- Otra carta de Johnson, nunca aprende ese tipo.-

Su mirada se detuvo en una carta dirigida para él. Dejó el resto de la correspondencia sobre una mesita, sentándose a leerla. Al terminar, volvió a guardarla y soltó un hondo suspiro, llevándose las manos a la boca...

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Se preguntó preocupado.

Tomó nuevamente la carta y la rompió en pedazos, los cuáles dejó caer dentro del bote de basura. No iba a permitir qué Yao se enterara de ello...

**.~o0o~.**

A la mañana siguiente, en la universidad Chema se apresuró para encontrar a Diego. Más se sorprendió al verlo en el estacionamiento del plantel usando una pala media luna para hacer un pozo, y justo a un lado de él, un letrero y una maceta con flores..

- ¿Diego?- Se acercó curioso de saber qué estaba haciendo.- ¿Porqué haces un pozo en el suelo?-

- Ahora verás.- Le contestó sin voltear a verlo.

Terminando de hacer el pozo, tomó el letrero y lo acomodó ahí, rellenándolo con piedras y la tierra qué había sacado para qué la señal no se saliera de su sitio...

-_ "No estacionarse. Se usará grúa."_- Leyó en voz alta el moreno y quedó desconcertado.- ¿Diego? ¿Porqué estás poniendo ese letrero ahí?-

- Tú sólo sígueme.- Le ordenó tomándolo de la mano.

Se alejaron hasta encontrar un teléfono público, entonces el argentino marcó un número y esperó hasta qué le contestaran...

- ¿Sí? Quisiera reportar algo.- Le empezó a decir a la operadora.

Cerca de 20 minutos después, una grúa llegó y enganchó un automóvil verde, llevándoselo de inmediato. José María iba a decir algo, cuando el de ojos celestes grisáceos sacó su celular y marcó un número...

- ¿Sí, hablo a la dirección?- Se acomodó un poco el cabello mientras veía a todas partes.- Sí, verá, acaban de remolcar el carro del profesor Arthur Kirkland, sí, una grúa. Gracias.- Y colgó la llamada.

Chema no cabía en su asombro por lo qué su amigo acababa de hacer, quiso reclamarle o de perdido regañarlo, cuando el mencionado profesor salió corriendo con el rostro enrojecido del coraje...

-_** WHAT THE FUCK...!?**_- Gritó a los cuatro vientos el inglés.-_** ¿¡QUIÉN DIABLOS SE LLEVÓ MI AUTO!?**_-

Y antes de buscar algún culpable, le llamaron para qué fuera a pagar la multa y sacar su vehículo del corralón...

- _**BLOODY HELL!**_- Se fue mascullando en busca de un taxi.

Apenas se desapareciera de vista, tanto José María como Diego salieron de donde estuviesen escondidos observando la escena...

- ¡Diego!- Le comenzó a regañar el moreno de piel canela.- ¿Porqué hiciste todo eso?-

- Aún no termino.- Le contestó el otro.

Se encaminó a donde estaba el letrero, arrancándolo del suelo y poniendo en su lugar la maceta con flores. Después, se alejó silbando una canción y tras un par de minutos, estacionó su vehículo, justo en donde estuviera el del docente...

- No me digas... ¿para eso querías el lugar del Profe Iggy?- Preguntó algo desanimado Chema.

- Él tiene su propio espacio en el lugar de los maestros.- Diego bajó del carro.- Además, aquí siempre hace sombra.-

- Bueeeno.- Se encogió de hombros el moreno.- Pero un día te vas a meter en un problema bien gordo con Iggy.-

- Sí, como digas.- Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la universidad.- Me estabas buscando para algo, ¿cierto?-

- Pues...- Titubeó un momento antes de continuar.- Sí.-

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Problemas con el viejito?-

Ante la mención del apodo, José María Itzae no hizo más qué desviar la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño...

- ¿Tan grave es el problema?-

- Me llegó mi estado de cuenta.- Se detuvo y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.- Ya casi no tengo dinero.-

Alzó la mirada y soltó un hondo resoplido, tratando de aguantar el dolor qué le calaba hasta el fondo de la nariz...

- Puedes pedirle a alguien, ¿ya le comentaste a Yao?- Le sugirió el argentino.

- No, no quiero qué se entere para nada.- Bajó la mirada con tristeza.- Él se la pasa trabajando, y pues vivimos juntos, y yo sólo coopero con un par de cosas, la comida o algo qué haga falta como el papel higiénico.-

- ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer, Chema?-

- No sé, tal vez conseguir algo antes de quedar totalmente en ceros.- Se golpeó la frente con el puño.- Algo lo suficiente como para poder pagar la siguiente inscripción, o tendré qué esperar un año más para terminar la carrera.-

- También podrías usar el dinero qué te ha dado tu _Tío Toño_.- El moreno se le quedó viendo fijamente al oír la sugerencia.- Él no lo sabría.-

- ¡No voy a usar ese dinero, Diego!- Le gritó molesto.- No es mío, para empezar.-

- Entonces ponte a trabajar.-

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero esperaré hasta después de las vacaciones de primavera.- Se metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.- Ya qué generalmente contratan personal para un par de días nada más, y yo quisiera algo fijo, o de perdido por unos tres meses.-

- Si crees qué eso es lo más conveniente.-

Y siguieron caminando por el pasillo...

**.~o0o~.**

Varias noches después, Chema se había quedado dormido tras realizar una investigación, y se encontró con su abuelo en sus sueños...

**~.~.~.~**

- ¿Qué tiene, m'ijo?- Le preguntó con una cálida sonrisa el anciano.- ¿Qué problema tienes, qué no te deja tranquilo?-

Ante la sinceridad y la ternura qué despedían esas palabras, José María Itzae no pudo ocultar más su pesar...

- Es que no tengo dinero para pagar la escuela, abuelo.- Agachó la mirada con tristeza.- Apenas es suficiente como para seguir viviendo con Yao.-

- ¿Yao?- Preguntó confundido.- ¿Quién es Yao?-

Se mordió los labios al ver el desliz de su boca, y no queriendo mentirle más, decidió arriesgarse a contarle la verdad...

- Es mi novio, abuelo.- Alzó el rostro, esperando qué el anciano le entendiera.

Más el asombro en la cara del hombre mayor le hizo ver qué estaba equivocado...

- José María Itzae... ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo puede ser qué tú...?- La sorpresa lo dejaba sin palabras, sin embargo, tenía aún mucho qué decirle.- Tú no puedes ser...-

- ¿Gay? ¿Homosexual?- Quiso echarse a reír a carcajadas, sintiendo cómo se le partía el corazón ante el rechazo de uno de sus seres queridos.- Sí, abuelo. Tu nieto es un maldito homosexual qué se acuesta con hombres y qué disfruta que se la me...-

La bofetada fue dolorosa, más no tanto como el odio qué se reflejaba en los ojos del anciano. Fue entonces qué se dio cuenta de qué ya no habría marcha atrás...

- _**¿¡HAS CONSIDERADO SIQUIERA QUÉ PENSARÁN LOS DEMÁS!?**_- El abuelo caminaba de un lado a otro, totalmente alterado.-_** ¿¡EN LA VERGÜENZA QUÉ LE TRAERÁS A LA FAMILIA!? ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO A MÍ!?**_-

- ¿Sólo en eso piensas?- El frío sentir de sus palabras no ocultaban el dolor de comprender la realidad.- ¿En ti? Creí... Creí qué eras diferente.- Quería esconderse, qué la tierra se lo tragara, qué algo ocurriese para no enfrentar aquello, más era inevitable.- Qué eras distinto a los demás, pero...-

Lo enfrentó, y pese a qué ya había ocurrido con anterioridad, fue aún más doloroso qué la primera vez porqué se había roto aquél amor, respeto y confianza qué tenía hacia ese anciano qué quería desde pequeño...

- Eres igual a ellos.- Terminó de hablar.

- José María, esto puede arreglarse...- Comenzó a decir el anciano.

-_** ¡CÁLLATE!**_- Le gritó con el corazón destrozado, interrumpiéndolo.-_** ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS! ¡VETE!**_-

Si no fuera porqué estaba consciente de qué se trataba de un sueño, se habría asustado al ver cómo se desintegraba su abuelo frente a sus ojos, convirtiéndose en polvo qué se llevaba el viento. Cayó con pesadez de rodillas al suelo, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra...

-_ Largo._- Se recostó de lado, en posición fetal.-_ Largo._-

**.~o0o~.**

Cuando Diego lo encontró al día siguiente, se sorprendió de verlo sumamente callado y sentado en las escaleras de su departamento...

- Supongo qué esto explica porqué no fuiste hoy a la universidad.-

Entraron ambos al departamento del argentino, y el moreno se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala...

- ¿Qué pasó?- Le trajo un refresco en lata.- ¿Te peleaste con Yao?-

Negó con la cabeza, no tenía ánimos de hablar al respecto...

- Entiende, si no vas a abrir esa bocota tuya, yo no podré hacer nada al respecto, tonto.- Dejó el refresco a un lado y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué pasó?-

- Mi, mi abuelo.- Empezó a decir José María.

- ¡Ah! ¿El qué viste en sueños?- Recordó la plática del otro día.- ¿Qué ocurrió con él?-

- Le dije... le dije qué era homosexual.- Empezó a temblar levemente, mordiéndose los labios una y otra vez.- Lo, lo tomó muy mal...- Se acordó de la bofetada e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la mejilla, como si aún estuviera ardiendo.- Y le, le gri-grité qué, qué y-ya no que-quería ver-verlo m-más.-

Dejó de hablar y soltó la lata cerrada, la cuál cayó al suelo. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía llorar aunque le ardían los ojos. Diego, al verlo en tal estado, se sentó a un lado de él, y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros...

- Escucha, tal vez no venga al caso, pero esto puede significar algo.- Al no recibir respuesta, el de ojos celestes grisáceos continuó.- Posiblemente, muy en el fondo de tu inconsciente, ya no deseas ser homosexual. Verás, al soñar, uno ve lo qué realmente es o desea. Y el hecho de qué haya sido tu abuelo, puede ser qué tu superego así lo dispone.-

Chema seguía en silencio, sin saber qué responder, ¿realmente quería dejar de interesarse en los hombres?...

- P-Pero yo, yo qui-quiero a, a Yao...-

- Bueno, tu sueño también puede ser lo qué tanto temías saber, qué tu abuelo no te quisiera por ser quién eres, José María.- Le quitó el brazo de encima y le dio un par palmadas.- Pero escucha, no dejes qué esto te destruya. Si tú deseas ser así, no dejes qué los demás te digan lo contrario. Sé lo que quieras ser y nada más, siempre y cuando no te lastime más. ¿Entendiste?-

Asintió nuevamente en silencio, y ante la falta de palabras, ambos continuaron callados...

**.~o0o~.**

Ya se había llegado la primera semana de vacaciones, y el moreno no había vuelto a soñar con su abuelo. Y pese a qué aún lo extrañaba, había seguido el consejo de su amigo y poco a poco lo fue sacando de su mente...

- Qué aburrido.- Se dijo tras tomar una pausa en un trabajo escolar qué le habían encargado.- Falta mucho para qué Yao regrese a casa, y ya me cansé de hacer esta tarea.-

Miró el vaso de vidrio y el plato qué había usado para comer, los cuáles estaban a un lado de él, sobre la cama, y decidió qué si no quería qué lo regañaran, lo mejor sería llevarlos a la cocina...

- Tal vez deba comerme una fruta o algo.- Se decía mientras bajaba las escaleras con los trastes sucios.- Y ponerme a ver una pelí...-

No supo cómo, pero cayó por las escaleras al resbalarse por ellas. Los platos chocaron contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos, al igual qué él. Intentó pararse de inmediato, antes de qué el dolor comenzara a manifestarse en su cuerpo...

- ¡Ouch!- Se quejó al querer ponerse de pie, y resbalar de nueva cuenta.- Mi, mi pierna.-

Se tocó el tobillo, y sólo consiguió soltar otro gemido de dolor, sin contar qué algunos de los trozos de vidrio se habían incrustado en la palma de la mano al momento de caer nuevamente...

- ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!- Y sin poder soportarlo más, verificó qué su celular funcionara, alegrándose de gran manera al checar qué funcionaba correctamente.- Yao.-

Marcó el número y esperó a qué le contestara, en lo qué se quitaba con cuidado algunos de los vidrios, que por suerte, resultaron sólo pequeñísimas cortadas...

- _¿Sí, aru?_-

- ¡Yao!- Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al oírlo, poniéndose sensible de pronto.- Escucha. Yo, yo necesito, necesito qué tú...-

-_ Hé sāi·mǎlìyà·._- Lo interrumpió de golpe, y Chema podía sentir la irritación proveniente del chino.-_ Estoy trabajando en estos momentos, y a diferencia de ti, no estoy de vacaciones, aru. ¿No puedes esperar hasta qué llegue a la casa, aru?_-

- ¡P-Pero, Yao!- La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse del moreno.- ¡Y-Yo quiero...!-

-_ ¡Ya basta, aru!_- Volvió a interrumpirlo, y lo reprendió duramente.- _¡Deja de comportarte como un niño y no me hagas perder más tiempo, aru!_-

Le colgó molesto y volvió a enfocarse en su trabajo. Por su parte, José María sintió tal impotencia, qué tardó algunos minutos para terminar la llamada al comprobar qué el chino ya no continuaba en la línea. Se golpeó un par de veces la cabeza con el puño antes de volver a marcar...

- ¿Diego?- Sabia qué no podía llamarle al asiático, ya qué era muy difícil el hablar con él cuando se enojaba.- ¿Aún tienes la copia de la llave qué te di hace tiempo, en caso de qué se me perdiera la mía o se me olvidara en la casa?-

-_ Sí, ¿porqué?_-

- Pasó algo gracioso.- Se echó a reír levemente, tratando de no llorar, aunque la voz se le quebraba.- Me acabo de caer de las escaleras y no puedo ponerme de pie, ¿n-no po-podrías echa-charme una ma-mano?-

La comunicación se cortó de inmediato, y el moreno ya no sabía qué hacer. Quedó a merced de sus pensamientos, los cuáles no eran precisamente amables con su persona...

- Soy tan estúpido.- Quería ponerse a llorar, pero las lágrimas no parecían estar de acuerdo con él.- Tal vez Yao tenga razón, tal vez aún soy como un niño inmaduro.- Se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y se la apretó.- De seguro Yao está muy fastidiado de mí y ya no me quiere con él. ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

Se terminó recostando en el suelo, mientras las palabras del chino se repetían una y otra vez, como disco rayado, dentro de su mente...

- ¡Chema!-

Dirigió su mirada rumbo a donde provenía la voz, y la sola presencia de Marcela, Servando y Diego lo hizo sentirse mejor. Los tres se acercaron a su amigo caído, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro...

- Creí qué me habías colgado.- Se refirió al argentino con voz triste.

- ¿Cómo crees?- El de ojos celestes grisáceos esbozando una leve sonrisa.- Tuve qué ir por la caballería armada, y alguien qué se encargue de limpiar la escena del crimen.-

-**_ ¡OYE!_**- Le reclamó molesta la chilena, picándole el pecho con el dedo.- _**¿CÓMO QUÉ LIMPIAR?**_-

- Alguien tiene qué hacerlo.- Le explicó el argentino.- Y yo soy el qué está manejando.-

- Y yo vine para ayudar a cargar a Chema.- Agregó Servando con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Y no querrás qué Chema limpie todo esto en el estado en el qué está, ¿verdad?-

- _**¡SON UNOS APROVECHADOS MACHISTAS!**_- Les gritó a ambos Marcela molesta por la repartición de resposabilidades.-**_ ¡USTEDES CREEN QUÉ LAS MUJERES NADA MÁS DEBEN ESTAR LIMPIANDO LA CASA Y COCINAR TODO EL DÍA!_**-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se echó a reír el mexicano, divertido ante la escena y agradecido de corazón de tener tan buenos, y en ocasiones raros, amigos.- Ya, ya, por favor.-

Los tres lo miraron por un rato, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa triste...

- Está bien.- Suspiró derrotada Marcela.- Pero lo hago sólo porqué se trata de Chema, qué no es igual de fome qué ustedes.-

- Sí, sí. Ya entendimos.- Servando se prestó para qué el moreno de piel canela se apoyara en él y ponerse de pie.- Con cuidado, José María.-

- Sí... ¡Ah!- Gimió al querer cambiar el peso en su otra pierna.- Duele.-

- Claro que sí, sólo a ti se te ocurre lanzarte clavados desde la parte superior de las escaleras.- Le regañó el argentino.- Bueno, Marcela. Llámanos al celular por si algo ocurre.-

- Sí, pero cuiden bien de Chema, o se las verán conmigo.- Los amenazó la chilena.- ¿Entendieron?-

- Sí, muchas gracias, Marcela.- Le sonrió José María, para evitar una larga discusión.

**.~o0o~.**

- Tienes mucha suerte, muchacho.- Le decía el doctor del consultorio médico.- Nada más es una leve fractura y sólo necesitarás tomar algunos desinflamatorios y descansar mucho.-

Se retiraron apenas el doctor les diera la receta médica, tras surtirla, regresaron a la casa de Yao...

- ¿Qué pasó?- Marcela los acribilló a preguntas.- ¿No fue nada grave? ¿Estás bien, Chema? No vas a requerir de cirugía, ¿cierto?-

- Tranquila, nada más fue algo leve, nada del otro mundo.- Le explicó Diego.- No necesitamos qué te pongas histérica.-

- **_¿¡QUIÉN SE ESTÁ PONIENDO HISTÉRICA, EH!?_**-

- ¡Cielos! A ustedes dos les urge un cuarto, ¿no es así, Chema?- Le preguntó el cubano riendo al ver la escenita qué se cargaban los dos.

- Je, je, yo no sé nada.- Le contestó el mexicano con una sonrisa leve.- Marcela, ¿de casualidad no llamó Yao preguntando por mí?-

- No, qué yo sepa.-

- Ah.- Y clavó la mirada al suelo.- Chicos, quisiera qué esto quede entre nosotros. No quiero qué le vayan a contar a Yao. No quisiera preocuparlo ahora qué está trabajando horas extras.-

Los tres se quedaron viendo entre sí, sabían qué algo más había oculto en esa petición, pero decidieron no ahondar en el asunto...

- Si eso te hace sentir mejor.-

**.~o0o~.**

Ya habían pasado un par de horas cuando los amigos de José María se habían despedido para dejarlo reposar como lo indicó el médico...

**~.~.~.~**

- _¿Qué te pasó?_- Le preguntó preocupado el extraño al verlo con la pierna vendada.

- ¿Esto?- Se señaló el vendaje sonriente.- Estaba jugando malabares con los platos y me caí.- Se rió un poco.- Soy algo torpe, ¿no te parece?-

No le contestó, se acercó a él y le tocó una mejilla con la mano, acariciándosela suavemente...

- _¿Estás bien?_- No podía ocultar la tristeza qué lo acongojaba al ver a la única persona qué lo visitaba lastimada.

- ¡Claro!- Le sonrió, empeñado en ocultar el dolor.- ¿Porqué habría de estar mal?-

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y el labio inferior comenzaba a temblarle al ver al extraño hondamente preocupado por él...

- Yo... estoy bien.- Se mordió el labio.- No es, no es cómo si Yao ya no se preocupara por mí.-

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, en lo qué las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrirse por sus ojos...

- Él, él estaba trabajando, y, y y-yo, yo no quería molestarlo.- Se cubrió la boca con una mano.

Todo comenzó a retumbar, el extraño comenzó a ver en todas direcciones, y descubrió asombrado que unas enormes olas comenzaban a aproximarse peligrosamente a donde estaban ellos. Quiso detener al moreno, más el suelo se abrió y una muralla de agua se alzó repentinamente, imposibilitándolo de hacerlo...

- _¡Detente!_- Le gritó, sin saber si lo escuchaba o no.- _¡Vas a destruirlo todo!_-

El pecho le dolía de tan oprimido qué lo sentía, había guardado todos los sinsabores dentro de sí mismo, y ahora emergían al ya no soportar la presión. Se dobló de dolor, gritando desesperado...

-**_ ¡SÓLO QUERÍA QUÉ ME ESCUCHARA!_**- Las olas chocaban entre sí, y deshacían todo a su paso.- **_¡YO NO TUVE LA CULPA, SÓLO ME CAÍ Y QUERÍA QUÉ ESTUVIERA A UN LADO MÍO! ¡REALMENTE NO PODÍA PONERME DE PIE! ¿CÓMO QUERÍA, CÓMO QUERÍA ÉL QUÉ YO HICIERA ALGO POR MÍ MISMO? ¡NO PODÍA MOVERME! ¡NO PODÍA MOVERME Y LO NECESITABA A MI LADO! ¡YAO!_**-

Las olas lo atraparon, llevándolo hasta el fondo del repentino océano. Y por un momento, quiso quedarse así, solo y atrapado hasta lo más profundo del abismo, sin qué nada ni nadie lo volviera a lastimar...

Más de pronto recordó qué no estaba solo, y al sentir qué los pulmones se le llenaban de líquido, se apresuró a salir de las aguas de ese frío mar...

- **_¡AAAAAAAH!_**- Tomó aire apenas logró salir a la superficie.

Una mano lo sujetó y lo jalaba hacía arriba, alzó la vista, y pudo ver al extraño, arriba de una balsa hecha de madera, intentando sacarlo del agua...

- _Sujétate bien_.- Le ordenó con el leve temor de perderlo y quedarse nuevamente solo en ese lugar.

Fue cuestión de un instante para qué Chema lograra subir a la balsa y ponerse a salvo...

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- Tomaba aire a bocanadas y se dejó caer de lado.- Gra-Gracias.-

El extraño se dejó caer de sentón, a un lado suyo, visiblemente agitado...

-_ No hay de qué_.- Le respondió.

- ¿Ehm?- El moreno se levantó de su sitio, preguntándose qué había pasado.

Miró todo a su alrededor, a donde sea qué vieran sus ojos, sólo divisaba las aguas cubriendo todo el lugar...

- ¿Porqué todo está inundado de agua?- Preguntó con curiosidad José María.

- _No es agua_.- Le aclaró el extraño y le señaló por todo el horizonte.-_ Éstas, son las lágrimas que has estado acumulando en tu corazón_.- Chema lo miró sorprendido.- _Y fue tanto el dolor qué sentiste, qué se desbordaron por completo, inundándolo todo_.-

El moreno se llevó una mano a la frente mientras sentía qué le flaqueaban las piernas, y comenzó a reír levemente volviendo a llorar otra vez...

- Ahora entiendo.- Se limpió el rostro con ambas manos.- A esto se refieren cuando dicen qué uno se ahoga en un mar de lágrimas.-

Nadie dijo nada por un largo rato. Sin embargo, el extraño se le acercó a José María y le preguntó...

- _¿Ya te sientes mejor?_-

- ¿Eh?-

-_ Qué si ya te sientes mejor._-

- No.- Respondió desviando la mirada.- ¿Cómo se va a sentir uno mejor después de esto?-

- _Me refería a tu pierna._- Le señaló el extraño y se puso de cuclillas frente a él.-_ Aquí puedes hacer que nada te duela._-

Le tocó el tobillo y Chema notó qué no le había dolido para nada en lo absoluto al apretárselo un poco...

- Oyes, tienes razón.- Empezó a dar brinquitos y pisaba con fuerza para comprobar lo dicho por el extraño.- ¡No me duele para nada!-

No le respondió y sólo se limitó a sonreír. Y el moreno notó entonces qué tenía una bonita sonrisa...

**.~o0o~.**

Esa noche Yao regresó a casa, sintiendo un poco de remordimiento por gritarle a José María cuando éste lo llamara, más se trataba de calmar diciendo qué era necesario para qué el latinoamericano no estuviese siempre a la expectativa...

- ¿Hé sāi·mǎlìyà·?- Se le hizo raro verlo usando un pants deportivo y una playera sin mangas para dormir, considerando qué ya hacía calor por esas fechas.- ¿Porqué estás vestido así, aru?-

- Ehm, estuve jugando con mis cuates al fútbol, y pues, me dio un horrible calambre en la pierna.- Le mintió, deseando qué no descubriera el vendaje qué traía escondido bajo la prenda.- Tuve qué salir del partido.-

- Ya veo, aru.- Alzó una ceja, no muy convencido con la respuesta.- ¿Estás bien, aru?-

- Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansado.- Le sonrió como siempre y se metió dentro de la cama.- Ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches.- Y cubriéndose con la sábana, le dio la espalda.

Tal vez era porqué se sentía cansado, o simplemente porqué no estaba a gusto, pero el chino decidió dejar todo por la paz, conteniéndose de preguntarle el motivo por el cuál le había llamado al trabajo tan de repente. Se cambió de ropas y se metió a la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana, olvidándose de un pequeño detalle...

Esa noche, Chema no le dio un beso antes de dormir...

**~.~.~.~**

Cuando José María regresó, el agua seguía cubriendo la mayor parte del lugar. Así qué se acercó al extraño, quién estaba sentado sobre una roca...

- Aún queda mucha agua, ¿cierto?-

- _Sí._- Le respondió el extraño.-_ No se irá tan fácilmente, necesita tiempo para qué todo esté seco de nuevo._-

- Ah, ¿y qué podríamos hacer en una situación como ésta?-

- _Pescar._- Le sonrió y le mostró el par de cañas qué tenía a un lado de él.

Se sentaron ambos, cada quién con una caña y esperaron a qué un pececillo picara el anzuelo...

- ¿Crees qué haya algo vivo en este lugar?- Le preguntó Chema al extraño, en lo qué sacaba el anzuelo del mar de lágrimas.

- _Tal vez._- Agachó levemente la mirada.- _Pero si tú quieres, puede ser qué así sea._-

No respondió, volvió a lanzar el anzuelo a las aguas, las cuáles se rompieron en ondas expansivas. Al cabo de un momento, la cuerda comenzó a ser jalada por algo...

- ¡Hey!- Sonrió emocionado el moreno.- ¡Picó uno!-

**Continuará...**


End file.
